helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile
|Last = Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 2013 Hinamatsuri Live |Next = Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! 2013 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile (Hello!Project 野音プレミアムLIVE ～外フェス～ supported by Hellosmile; Hello! Project Noon Premium Live ~Outdoor Fest~ supported by Hellosmile) was Hello! Project's 2013 outdoor live. It took place on May 19, 2013 at the Tokyo Hibiya Park Open Air Concert Hall. The DVD and Blu-ray were released on October 9, 2013. The DVD sold 830 copies and Blu-ray sold 1,638 copies. Setlist #MC1 #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage #S/mileage performance #*Afternoon: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #*Evening: Suki-chan #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #Massara Blue Jeans (Shinsei Naru Ver.) - ℃-ute #MC2 #Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #℃-ute performance #*Afternoon: Bokura no Kagayaki #*Evening: The Treasurebox #Chou WONDERFUL! - ℃-ute #Mitsui Aika solo performance #*Afternoon: Otome no Timing (with Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede as backup dancers) #*Evening: Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Berryz Koubou #MC3 #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou #Berryz Koubou performance #*Afternoon: Otakebi Boy WAO! #*Evening: Asian Celebration #Tsunku Surprise Appearance (afternoon show only) #Chou HAPPY SONG - BeriKyuu #Cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Brainstorming - Morning Musume #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume #MC4 #Morning Musume performance #*Afternoon: Resonant Blue #*Evening: One•Two•Three #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC5 - Hello Kitty appears #LOVE Machine Members Featured *Special Guest: **Hello Kitty *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *C-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Mitsui Aika *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako Concert Schedule Trivia *The concert was announced on Michishige Sayumi's blog. *The event was supported by Hellosmile, and Hello Kitty was a special character guest for the event. *This is the first Hello! Project concert without Mano Erina since Hello! Project Mobekimasu was established, and the last with Tanaka Reina, who graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project two days after. *Only selected members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei participated.http://i.imgur.com/w2qxOCT.jpg *A new Hello Pro Kenshuusei single, titled "Ten Made Nobore!," was announced and performed. *A new ℃-ute single, one of the A-sides titled "Adam to Eve no Dilemma," was announced and performed. *Tsunku announced that Berryz Koubou would hold a concert at Nippon Budokan to celebrate their 10th anniversary. *Mitsui Aika reported that each Hello! Project member had McDonalds shakes bought by staff. Gallery RZfNGv6.jpg YuUQJEw.jpg OJvLOxY.jpg Hc5q3JT.jpg Klb5Gr3.jpg DBg0sOx.jpg DePWQ0W.jpg hpsey-14.jpg Adamtoeve.jpg hpsey-9.jpg C6RH21r.jpg HPYAONpng.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project (Archived), S/mileage (Archived) **BD: Hello! Project (Archived), S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:2013 Concerts Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2013 DVDs Category:Joint Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:2013 Blu-rays